Feliz Navidad Potter
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Una navidad de Harry Potter con su primogenito James Sirius Nada me pertenece ,solamente la trama Personajes J.K Rowling


Un joven azabache miraba a su bella familia desde el marco de la puerta del número 12 de Grimauld place ,acaba de llegar del Ministerio donde trabajaba como jefe de auror.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de su esposo Ginny Potter sonrió tomando en brazos al pequeño James Sirius para saludar efusivamente a su esposo , Harry beso a su pequeño heredero quien le quitó las gafas riendo muy divertido.

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano Harry, te extrañamos mucho- dijo cariñosamente Ginny besando con suavidad a Harry.

-Hoy es Navidad Ginny, lo mejor es estar con ustedes-

El pequeño James corría alrededor del árbol sosteniendo los anteojos de su padre mientras esté lo seguía para alcanzarlo.

-Ven acá pequeño merodeador-

Al alcanzarlo Harry, de su capa de viaje saco una paleta de chocolate que había comprado en una tienda muggle camino al trabajo y se lo entregó a su pequeño bebé.

-Gracias papi- agradeció el pequeño quitándole la envoltura al chocolate dándole un generoso mordisco.

-Iré a ducharme Ginny, ahora estoy con ustedes- le dijo a la pelirroja besandole cariñosamente los labios

Harry se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial de su mansión la cual en un pasado había pertenecido a su padrino Sirius Black, se desvistio completamente para luego dirigirse al baño. Después de un relajante baño de burbujas el azabache se dio cuenta que no había agarrado la toalla así que decidió salir desnudo.

En ese preciso instante su pequeño hijo entraba muy contento a la habitación con una esfera en la mano y la boca manchada de chocolate.

-Papi venid a ayudarnos-

El pequeño miro con asombro la parte íntima de su padre quien rápidamente cubrió su anatomía con ambas manos

-James ve con tu madre, ahora bajo

El niño sin decir una palabra se dio la media vuelta saliendo así de la habitación de sus padres. Harry suspiro rogando a Merlín que el pequeño travieso no contará nada en la cena familiar. Después de haberse secado,el pelinegro se vistió de manera formal pues en pocas horas sería la velada navideña donde se reunirian sus seres más queridos, de la mesita de noche tomo su reloj de oro regalado años atrás por la señora Weasley, pero le llamó la atención un libro de cubierta blanca que estaba debajo de la lámpara de noche.

Miro con cariño la portada que hacían resplandecer las palabras doradas

"Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley"

Era el álbum de fotos de su historia con el amor de su vida

Decidió abrirlo y la primera foto le trajo recuerdos muy agradables, estaban Ginny muy sonriente tan bella como siempre con el cabello largo hasta la cintura con el uniforme de quiddich de Gryffindor abrazada por el mismo quien portaba la misma vestimenta, y en el dedo anular de la pelirroja lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Harry sonrió al recordar:

"Era un día soleado en la madriguera, como todos los veranos todos los Weasley estaban reunidos,así que Harry decidió organizar un partido de Quiddich amistoso claramente con su plan previamente organizado.

-Harry, no tengo ganas de jugar- replico Hermione.

-Por favor Hermione, es importante para mi,hoy...-

-Ya estoy lista- anunció Ginny ya cambiada con su uniforme de Quiddich, detrás de ella venían, Ron,Charlie,George y Bill ,cada quien con su escoba en el hombro

-Perfecto Gin,tu serás la buscadora del equipo de Ron.

Los jóvenes empezaron a jugar,los equipos estaban igualados pues Ron había mejorado esos últimos meses,la snich no era muy rápida,pero lo último que Harry quería era atraparla, en minutos Ginny la atrapo quien vitoreaba feliz dd ganar a su novio por primera vez, en ese instante la Snich se abrió dejando a la vista un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco. La pelirroja no buscaba palabras para demostrar su felicidad, a si que sin más se arrojó a los brazos de Harry besando sus labios, así diciendo todo"

El azabache sonrió y cerró el álbum con cuidado. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, al llegar a la sala principal miro a su bella mujer decorar con esmero el enorme árbol de Navidad que el mismo había buscado junto a su mejor amigo y cuñado Ron.

La linda pelirroja le sonreía mientras ponía las esferas en el árbol con la ayuda de su varita, mientras el pequeño niño de cabello oscuro miraba entretenido las llamantes esferas de colores que su madre le enseñaba.

Después de tanto tiempo Harry Potter había conseguído la familia tan amada que siempre había querido y todo eso se lo había dado su esposa Ginny Potter quien siempre estuvo ahí para el esperando por el.

-Estas bellisma - dijo harry con seducción al oído de su mujer- ya quiero que todo esto acabe y encerrarme contigo en nuestra habitación

-Creo que podríamos , después que James se duerma

-¿De que hablas? ¿Y tus padres? -pregunto extrañado Harry

-Me enviaron una lechuza,al parecer el parto de Fleur se adelantó. La pequeña Dominique nació hace pocas horas.

-Enhorabuena por Bill

-Entonces cenaremos en la intimidad de nuestra habitación. -afirmó Ginny con picardía.

-No olvidemos a James-

-Eso no es problema, después de cenar le daré la mamila y verás como duerme rápido-

La familia Potter cenó con tranquilidad el delicioso pavo asado especialidad de Ginny, bebieron ponche de huevo y comieron tarta de fresa. Al poco rato el pequeño James ya mostraba señales de dormirse así que Harry se ofreció a acostarlo, el elegido cargo entre brazos a su pequeño que dormitaba dirigiéndose a la habitación del infante.

Harry recosto a su pequeño en la cuna, apenas su padre hizo salir de la habitación. ..

-Papi

-Dime

-Tengo sed

Harry sonrió y con la varita lleno un vaso de cristalina agua para entregárselo a su hijo quien apenas dio un sorbo puso el recipiente a un lado. El azabache beso la frente del travieso niño y lo tapó con una gruesa manta.

-Buenas noches James

-¿Papá?

-¿Que ocurre ahora?

-contadme un cuento ,como los que cuenta tío Ron

Harry suspiro ,estaba ansioso por ir alado de Ginny y pasar una sexosa Navidad, y tal vez procrear un segundo hijo. ...o mejor no.

-Esta bien mi pequeño

-¿Cual quieres?

-Cuento muggle

-Bien, Habia una vez un hombre muy solitario que era carpintero, el fabricaba marionetas entre otras cosas, pero un día fue al bosque por madera para un encargo y vio un hermoso tronco grueso que se le hizo especial...

Poco a poco los ojos del pequeño travieso se fueron cerrando, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Le beso nuevamente la frente y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Ginny lo esperaba más que dispuesta para amarse mutuamente. Y así fue, esa noche los Potter hicieron el amor hasta quedarse agotados, después del acto Harry abrazo a su mujer quien estaba al parecer muy nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?

-Harry, estoy embarazada-

El azabache al notar que su esposa derramaba silenciosas lágrimas la abrazo con cariño

-Porque lloras mi amor,esta es la mejor noticia que podrías darme. -

-No es eso Harry

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero pastel de manzana


End file.
